mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Magician
Master Magician '''is a world boss type magician in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword. A bit larger than Mario. Summary '''Master Magician, often called by another name, Chad, is a supremely powerful primordial magician who has existed since before the beginning of time, predating both God and Death, who were of similar age. Sometime later after her brother God came into being, he created the Archangels to fight a terrible war against her. Not even the combined power of God and the Archangels could destroy her, so God tricked and sealed her away by using the Mark of Cain as a lock and key. Story The Master Wizard is a potion magician who can use many spells, escape fast and make potions. During the siege of Hawth Bowserth's Insmouth Academy, Master Magician continues his work. And the sorcerer discovered the spell and accelerated his work after this discovery. After this discovery the Master Sorcerer began to prepare a potion spell for Hawth, of course it may take days and months to prepare that spell. A month later, the Master Sorceress needed Hawth Bowserth's beard hair to complete this spell. The Master Wizard took off and took a hair from the beard. Master Wizard went home. He threw this piece of beard in his home potion and the spell was completed. He tested it on white mice. The mouse became aggressive and wanted to kill the brothers Mario and Luigi. The Master Sorcerer cried for joy after this successful spell. Master Wizard has cloned these mice. There were more than 100 mice, all under the command of the Master Wizard. And these rats attacked. God revealed that he chose not to kill her in her weakened state as she needed to exist with himself so reality wouldn't be destroyed. Whilst the Archangels battled her and thus knew of her existence, she is so ancient and mysterious that the Demons and even the Angels, except for Hawth Bowserth, didn't believe she existed or was locked away. However, Hawth knew about her and who she was, as he was God's scribe. Both Heaven and Hell thought it to be a "myth" or "scary bedtime story", told to keep others in line. Skills (Notable) ''Synergetic Optima -'' Master Magician can attack multiple fire balls when attacking with sword. ''Darkness - ''Master Magician can use all elements of darkness. ''Hawth Bowserth's Flame - ''Master Magician used this skill, his sword begins cover magma. ''Clone - ''Master Magician can clone himself. ''Potion Madness - ''Can throw multiple poison potions in air. ''Shun of Gods - ''Master Magician's ultimate skill. Can summon Ymir, Fawful etc. * ''Hawth Bowserth: ''Master Magician's strength is greatly increased by he has aura. * ''Ymir: ''Master Magician's speed is greatly increased and player's speed was debuffed. * ''Gaia: ''Master Magician's increased regen speed was 1.5 to 5. * ''Terminal: ''Terminal is a giant robot titan was greatly increasing Master Magician's all stats. * ''Hagalaz: ''Makes player electrolized. * ''Fawful: ''Small but he has teleportation skill, makes Master Magician to rapidly teleporting attacks. * ''Fehu: ''She has a shield. She increases Master Magician's all defence stats. Skills (Fandom) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5), Non-Corporeal, Darkness Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Likely Quantic Level), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Telepathy, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Master Magician can reverse time, makes Mario and Luigi's stats reversed.), Abstract Existence, Life and Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Pseudo-Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Higher Senses, Supernatural Concealment, Memory Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Flight, Power Nullification (For lower beings), Healing, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Plot Manipulation, BFR, Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically grab incorporeal beings) Music Trivia * Master Magician is final boss in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword. * Can use potion rain, like in Minecraft. Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Magic users Category:Superhumans Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Arch-Villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:World Bosses